Resident Evil: The final encounter
by Killer K1
Summary: The T-virus infects a small Georgia town. What'll the inhabitants do. Let's just say kill them before they eat you....


The mid-western town of Raccoon City was completely decimated by the outbreak of something called the T-virus. The T-virus is a toxin created by the international corporation known as Umbrella. It is capable of turning  
any human or living thing into the perfect bio-weapon.  
  
After the Raccoon City incident, Umbrella Corp. went searching for a  
new city to hold their illegal research. They came upon a small Georgia city called Americus. Though the city was small, Umbrella had just enough  
room for a small cover up umbrella factory to hide their viral research underground. Little did they know, they were making an enormous mistake.  
  
RESIDENT EVIL:  
  
The Final Encounter  
  
Saturday, 3:00pm: A Mysterious man has broken into Umbrella Corporation. He is a spy, there to shut down Umbrella's operations for good. He has planted explosives in various sections of the complex. The man is now running out of the building, when he is stopped by Umbrella security. He detonated the explosives, causing the T- virus to spread throughout Americus. He had second thoughts afterward of his stupidity. He decided to try and wrangle up any survivors he could find to try and make up for his mistake.  
  
Part I: Lock and Load Baby!  
  
On the outskirts of Americus, a boy, age thirteen, is playing Resident Evil: Code Veronica on his PS2. He gets to a part of the game where a zombie is beating on a window in a house, when suddenly the boy hears something beating on his window outside. On his game a movie plays where a zombie breaks through the window at the main character. Suddenly whatever was beating on his window breaks through as well. It was a putrid, bloody human with lifeless white eyes. It walked at him as if it had just rose from the grave.  
  
"What the hell? What are you?" He ran into his closet. Knowing exactly what it was, he took a 30-30 from the gun case. He loaded it. He could hear the creature beating on the closet door. Quickly, he pushed the door open, knocking the thing down. He pointed the gun at it's forehead as it was getting up. He pulled the trigger. BANG! In a huge burst of blood, the creature falls to the ground with one last groan. It was dead.  
  
"I thought these things were only real in the video games. If there's one, there must be many more. Including some very highly mutated animals. This calls for some guns."  
  
The boy got every gun he could carry. He had a .22 revolver on one hip, the 30-30 on the other, and carried a 12 gauge shotgun. In a backpack, he carried ammo, bandages, a whole can of Pringles, and a small baseball bat he got at a Braves game. In his pockets, he carried some emergency ammo, and 3 pocket knives. Cautiously, he walked out of his bedroom door. He made sure the door to his parents' room was closed, so, had they been infected, they couldn't get out to attack him. He couldn't find the heart to kill them, regardless of what they may be.  
  
Out the back door he walked. Shotgun drawn, he walked down the street to make sure his friends were okay. He saw one of his high school friends, running down the street with his sister. He saw him.  
  
"Dude. Our parents were just standing there, when they totally freaked out." Said his friend Ian. "Yeah. They like, played dead, kind of, and then got up and started trying to bite us." Said his sister Ashley. "What's up James? Do you know?" Ian said. "Not really, but I know a few details. Have you ever played a resident evil game?" Asked James. "Yeah. Do you assume that's what's happening?" "I think so. I really do." "Whoa dude. You're loaded. You're ready to kick ass ain't ya?' Asked Ian. "Yup." "Hey. I've got a collection of swords at my house. Maybe we could get them and decapitate some of those fuckers. Whatcha think?" "That'd work. You game Ash?" "Yep I sure am. I'll try not to die." Ashley said. "ALRIGHT! Here guys. Let's go back to my house. We need supplies. And you guys need guns." "Have your parents gone zombie too, James?" "I dunno." Then, Ashley said, "Ian. I don't think he wants to know." "Sorry, bro. Didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
So they went back to James' house. As they walked down the hall, they heard a beating on James' parents' door. They walked on. At the end of the hall, they went into his room. Noticing the dead Zombie on the ground, Ashley stepped cautiously around it.  
  
"Whoa, dude. You've got a bunch of tight games." "Ian, now's not the time. Get your ass over here and get a weapon." "Touchy, touchy. Chill."  
  
Ian looked into the gun case. He grabbed a Rifle, and the bullets. Ashley grabbed a pellet gun. She needed help loading it, but afterwards, she was fine. "Time to blow some brains and take some names. No prisoners buddy. Woohoo!" "Ian, act sensible, please. Could ya?" Said Ashley.  
  
As Ian loaded the gun, they heard a very loud crack down the hall. James' parents had broken down the door. " What? That's supposed to be strong wood. How'd they do that?" "I don't think that was them, James I really don't."  
  
Suddenly, They heard breaking glass all over the house, and many groans.  
  
"Oh shit! Zombie attack!" Ian said. "Remember, shoot for the head." "Gotcha" said Ian and Ashley in unison.  
  
They ran into the hall. There were ten Zombies slowly walking down the hall at them. They might be in trouble. "Back off James. Lemme take care of some of 'em." He cocked the rifle. "DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" Ian shot the rifle. He caught two zombies in the stomach. Their torsos fell from their legs, though they kept walking. The legs fell down, but the torso continued to crawl. James wasted no time. He pushed Ian away, drew the 30-30 and fired one shot in each of the zombies' heads.  
  
"I told you to shoot for the HEAD! Back off. Lemme show ya how it's done."  
  
James pulled out the .22. He fired all six bullets in it into zombies' heads. He fell them all. He then fired two of the three remaining 30-30 bullets into the remaining zombies' heads. They fell.  
  
"Well," James said blowing the smoke off his guns," I blew out what little brains they had left. That's true marksmanship." He reloaded the six- shooters. Just as he clicked the cylinder into the 30-30, a shadow rushed past the end of the hall. "What the hell was that?" asked Ian. "I dunno," James said, "but let's get outta here. Now."  
  
They rushed out of the house. As they were running through the driveway, back onto the streets, they noticed the shadow again. They heard a rustling noise in the bushes behind them. Suddenly, a huge claw backhanded the three in the back of the head. They were knocked down. They saw a horrid creature raise its bloody claw to strike them. Down it came.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
